Les Immortels
by Djehra
Summary: Soyosn bref: Et si les Somas étaient des dieux? Voilà qui serait pas commun! Ils ont donc décidé de se matérialiser dans le monde des Hommes, pensant que personne ne les reconnaitra. Mais alors, pourquoi la jeune Nanda les différencie de leur réincarné?


Auteur : Djehra

Titre : Les Immortels

Base : FB ; mythologie grecque.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas ( mode éditrice de Shiguré : POURQUOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!?) et toute ressemblance entre des personnages et situations existant serai totalement fortuite.

Ah, tiens, la direction m'annonce que j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelle plus quoi… Ah si ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de ni sur mon histoire, même si elle le mériterait….. XD

Note : Oui, j'ai une imagination plus que débordante, je sais………mais que voulez vous, on vit avec XD

"Pensées"

**Chapitre 1 : Des dieux aux Hommes**

Eh oui, qui savait que les Somas que nous connaissons sont en fait des dieux, ceux de l'Olympe plus précisément ? Moi, je le savais…je vais d'ailleurs vous décrire cet « ordre céleste » ignoré de tous.

Bien entendu, le « Seigneur des Dieux » ne pouvait être que le chef…Akito, rendu tout puissant par ses pouvoirs ! Il règne sans partage sur les autres dieux……..Yuki, messager des dieux et dieu de la chance, Hatori, dieu de la médecine, Hatsuharu, dieu de la mort, Kyo, dieu de la Guerre, Kisa, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, Momiji, dieu du vin, Shiguré, dieu des arts, Kagura, déesse du foyer, Ayamé, dieu du vent, Kuréno, dieu du Styx et Rin, messagère des dieux.

Akito règnait en maitre sur ces dieux, malgré le fait que certains soient plus agés que lui. Tel son ancêtre Zeus, il était le Roi. Il siégait au milieu de l'Olympe, dans un magnifique temple de marbre blanc. Puis il avait réparti les autres dieux en « couples » qui vivaient, pour la plupart, harmonieusement ensembles : Yuki et Kisa, dans un palais de marbre noir, Kyo et Kagura dans un autre de granit rose foncé, Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé dans un autre en feldspath et enfin Hastuharu, Rin et Momiji dans un autre en bronze. Il gardait Kuréno avec lui.

Un jour, il fit convoquer tous les dieux dans son temple. Inutile de préciser l'étonnement de tous. Car le temple leur était en effet interdit. Akito gardait ses secrets….secrets. Mais cette fois, il avait particulièrement insisté pour qu'ils viennent tous. Sans exceptions aucune.

Les différents dieux entrèrent dans une vaste salle d'or blanc pur. Le temple était envahi de nuages blancs poudreux qui couvraient un peu la vue des dieux. Puis IL entra. D'un pas léger comme le vent et doux comme la pluie fine d'été. Il s'assit sur un gigantesque trône d'or, d'environ 8 mètres de haut. Il attendit que chacun s'asseye avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix forte et froide.

Akito : Bien. Vous êtes tous venus. J'ai décidé que nous nous matérialiserions dans le monde des Hommes.

Tous : Mais…grand Akito…

Akito : SILENCE ! J'ai déjà choisi, vous n'y pouvez rien. Maintenant, taisez vous et préparez vous. Nous nous matérialiserons dans une demi-heure de mortel. Allez !!!

Les dieux rentrèrent dans leurs différents temples, se préparant mentalement à la matérialisation qu'Akito avait programmée. Mais quel plan diabolique celui-ci avait-il imaginé cette fois???

--- ---

Monde des Hommes

Nanda écoutait avec ennui son professeur de chimie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle apprenne les atomes et les molécules si elle ne voulait par être chimiste ou physicienne ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais quand elle l'avait annoncé au prof celle-ci lui avait donné deux heures de colles. Elle se re-concentra sur les équations bilan moléculaires.

Professeur : Donc, si on a les molécules H2O et CO2 cela nous donnera CH2O3, vous avez bien compris, Melle Nokoi ?

Nanda : Oui Mme Fikuji……..

Professeur : Bien, répétez moi cette équation s'il….

Nanda n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'était interrompue, ainsi que tous les autre élèves. Elle se leva mais personne ne réagit. Elle essaya de tirer les cheveux de Oulin, sa pire ennemie, mais ils restaient de marbre. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Brusquement, elle vit que son voisin se transformait…….ses cheveux noirs étant devenus argentés. Et un ami à elle était non plus blond mais roux. Elle était abasourdie. Elle se rassit et regarda son voisin.

Nanda : Miguel, c'est toi ?!?

Miguel : euh…oui, enfin non……mais pourquoi tu n'est pas immobile comme les autres ?!?

Nanda : 'chais pas O.O

Le professeur se remit à parler.

Professeur : …..te plait.

Nanda soupira et se prépara mentalement à une humiliation totale car si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire, c'était bien les équations bilans moléculaires. Elle allait prendre la parole quand la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit. Elle se saisit de son sac et prit les cahiers d'appels et de texte avant de sortir de la classe, accompagnée de son ami Miguel et de son autre ami roux.

Elle déposa les cahiers de sa classe en vie scolaire, puis alla sous le préau. Miguel l'y rejoignit avec l'autre roux.

Miguel : Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Nanda ? On va être en retard !

Nanda : J'attends mon frère bien sur ! Mais si tu veux être à l'heure, va avec Nigel chez nous, on s'y retrouvera !

Nigel (le roux) : ok ok…heureusement, y a pas cours c't'aprem ! A plus tard !

Nanda : c'est ça, a plus tard !

Elle les regarda s'éloigner vers leur maison pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux racines noires.

Pensée de Nanda "C'est pas vrai, lui aussi ?!?"

?: Alors Nanda, on y va ? On va être en retard !!!

Nanda : on…on y va Loïc….mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes cheveux ?!?

Loïc : Ohoh…tu arrive a voir…ça ? Ben en fait….

Nanda : ne dis rien, tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, ok ?

Loïc : Ok…

Ils se dirigèrent vivement vers un immeuble beige clair. Nanda habitait avec son frère au troisième étage, Nigel, Miguel et un ami au second, et d'autres membres de leur famille dans les autres. Nanda pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur et l'attendit patiemment. Puis ils entrèrent, et montèrent rapidement au troisième étage. Loïc sortit une petite clé en argent et l'introduisit dans une serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit appartement de quatre pièces (deux chambres, un salon-cuisine et une salle de bains). Elle déposa son sac dans le salon sur un petit canapé bleu et Loïc fit de même. Puis elle le rejoignit dans la partie cuisine, attendant une explication…..qui ne viendrait pas…puisqu'elle regarda soudain sa montre et s'exclama :

Nanda : Oh non……..J'dois aller voir Julian dans cinq minutes !!!! Je ne serais jamais prête à temps !!!!

Il faut vous dire que Nanda et Julian sont très amis…plus qu'amis même. Et que c'était leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. Donc tout devait être parfait….enfin, dans la mesure du possible….Elle se précipita en courant dans sa chambre et mit une robe bleu claire, se natta les cheveux et se regarda quelques secondes dans la glace. Elle était très jolie avec sa natte de cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris clair, sa robe bleue et ses chaussures bleues elles aussi. Elle mit un bracelet et sortit de l'appartement. Loïc soupira de soulagement et sortit lui aussi, rejoindre Miguel et Nigel à l'étage du dessous.

Nanda se précipita dans l'ascenseur et appuya avec frénésie sur le bouton indiquant le rez-de-chaussée. Elle contemplait le bouton clignotant tout en essayant de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit Julian la veille… « on se retrouve dans le parc noir, à 12h30, ok ? » Elle avait accepté immédiatement. Mais maintenant….elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, rien qu'a l'idée de se retrouver avec lui toute seule, sans son frère un peu encombrant, surtout pour ce genre de rendez-vous. Elle fit appel à un exercice de respiration pour essayer de se calmer. Elle avait lu dans un magazine que cela détendait et calmait le cœur quand on était stressé. Apparemment, le magazine en question était écrit par une bande de menteurs puisque ça ne marchait pas. D'un geste rageur, elle regarda sa montre. Elle n'avait plus que deux minutes pour y arriver. Enfin, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et une furie bien habillée sortit de l'immeuble en courant. Elle prit la direction du parc, qui n'était pas noir mais assez sombre, où l'attendait son « Roméo ». Elle arriva, essoufflée, dans ce petit parc amical. Instantanément, son cœur reprit un mouvement régulier. C'était……comme avant de chanter devant toute une classe : on a le trac avant et juste avant de chanter, tout s'évanouit. Il lui restait à espérer que ça se passerait effectivement comme ça. Elle marcha posément dans le petit parc désert à cette heure-ci. Finalement, ne le voyant pas, elle s'assit sur un banc où elle s'asseyait souvent avec ses amis et réfléchit à la situation. Il ne lui vint que deux possibilités : soit il lui avait posé un lapin, soit il était juste légèrement en retard. Elle penchait plutôt vers la seconde solution, la première lui paraissant plus qu'improbable. Elle re-regarda sa montre noire. Le cadran indiquait 12 :35. Elle soupira et releva la tête. A ce moment même, le jeune homme qu'elle attendait arriva. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux gris brillants d'excitation. Mais bien vite elle fut déçue : au lieu du beau blond au visage bronzé et souriant qu'elle connaissait c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns violets et aux yeux noirs et froids, à la peau blanche pâle et qui ressemblait plus à un vampire d'un des films d'horreur qu'elle affectionnait tant plutôt qu'à Julian. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

Nanda : Jul…Julian ?

Julian : Nanda ? :)

Nanda : Julian….ce n'est pas toi. Arrêtez de me mentir, jeune homme.

Julian : Mais Nanda…c'est moi, Julian ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?!?

Nanda : Justement non !!! Julian est blond et bronzé, pas brun et vampirique !!!

Julian :"Comment se fait-il qu'elle le voie !!! Alors que j'ai fait en sorte que tous les Humains nous confondent avec les anciens dont nous avons investi le corps !!!" Euh…tu…tu vois ça ?!

Nanda : Franchement, comment pourrais-je ne pas remarquer que mon petit ami s'est transformé en un autre, tout comme mon frère et mes deux meilleurs amis !?!

La question ne demandait pas de réponse, bien évidemment. Et d'ailleurs, qui aurait pu y répondre ? Personne, pas même le Grand Akito. Alors, Nanda décida de jouer…franc jeu et s'adressa à lui comme à un étranger qui vient de débarquer, à la différence près qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se présenter, du moins en partie.

Nanda : Bon…si tu n'est pas Julian, quel est ton vrai prénom ? Et qui est-tu vraiment ?

Akito : Je m'appelle Akito Zeus Soma. Quand à te dire qui je suis, c'est impossible.

Nanda : Bon, si tu veux. Après tout, c'est TOI, pas moi. Je suis Nanda Akalia Nokoi, élève en classe de quatrième. Et j'était la petite amie de celui….de celui qui était là avant toi quoi.

Akito : Tu…as bien dit te nommer Nanda AKALIA ?!?

Nanda : Oui, pourquoi, ça te surprend ?

En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air très étonné. Même tellement que si il avait existé un adjectif pour le décrire en cet instant, elle l'aurait utilisé de suite, mais il n'en existait pas de suffisamment puissant.

Nanda : Euh….Akito, c'est bien ça ? Bon, dis-moi pourquoi tu est à la place de mon petit ami, pourquoi mon frère à maintenant des cheveux blancs et noir, pourquoi mon ami Miguel à les yeux mauves et les cheveux d'argent et que mon ami Nigel est devenu roux aux yeux rubis ? Parce que je suppose que tu dois le savoir…puisque ta réaction quand je t'ai dit que tu n'était pas Julian est la même que la leur.

A ce point de la discussion, la vraie personnalité d'Akito/Julian reprit le dessus. Ses yeux devinrent subitement très froids et il lâcha, avec dégoût et froideur.

Akito : Ca ne te regarde pas, fillette.

Nanda : Bien. Si vous ne m'en voulez pas, Mr Soma-même-la-glace-est-moins-froide-que-moi je vais rentrer chez moi, n'ayant trouvé aucun attrait à votre compagnie.

Elle avait utilisé un ton faussement poli et moqueur pour s'adresser à lui, ce qui le mit sérieusement en colère. Comment osait-elle s'adresser à lui comme ça ? Et ouvertement en plus !!!

Elle se leva et commença à partir, le laissant là, rageur et…il faut bien le dire, impuissant. En effet, il ne pouvait pas la frapper en pleine rue…ça attirerai l'attention des passants. Il revint alors chez lui, furieux.

Nanda, après quelques pas d'apparence calme pour le tromper, se mit a courir a travers le parc, puis la ville. Elle s'arrêta sur le pont qui traversait la rivière Sôo-Lu et qui donnait sur la partie « ancienne » de la ville. Appuyée sur le métal réchauffé par le soleil, la tête entre les bras, elle se laissa pleurer. Ce n'était pas possible tout ce qui lui arrivait ! C'était contraire à la raison !!! Mais Nanda faisait partie de ces personnes qui croient en plein de choses contraires à la raison. Et ça, ça en faisait assurément partie.

Nanda : "Mais pourquoi moi ?! Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux pas que mes amis, mon petit ami et mon frère aient changé aussi radicalement !"

Les sanglots coulaient à flot à présent, et elle était secouée de petits spasmes. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle essuya les larmes d'un revers de main et se retourna. C'était un homme très beau, avec les cheveux bleus-bruns, et de magnifiques yeux. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

??: Nanda, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Nanda : Désolée Mr, mais je ne vous connais pas.

??: Mais si! Je sui le frère de Julian, Kay !

Nanda : Non. Vous n'êtes pas Kay, tout comme Julian n'est pas Julian, Miguel n'est pas Miguel, Nigel n'est pas Nigel et Loïc n'est pas Loïc.

??: Mais…comment le sais-tu ?!?

Nanda : Je le vois. Vous, vous êtes qui réellement ?

Hatori : Eh bien…Je suppose qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient…

Nanda : Qui ça « il » ?

Hatori : Akito Zeus.

Nanda : Mr Soma-même-la-glace-est-moins-froide-que-moi ? Je l'ai déjà rencontré. Il m'a dit qui il était…enfin, en partie. Et je ne l'apprécie pas, celui-là.

Hatori : Personne ne l'apprécie crois moi. Comment l'as-tu appelé ?

Nanda : Mr Soma-même-la-glace-est-moins-froide-que-moi.

Hatori : Il n'a pas dût beaucoup apprécier…

Nanda : M'en fous, il avait qu'a ne pas m'appeler fillette.

Hatori : hum…euh bon… moi, je suis HatoriAsclépios Soma.

Nanda : Enchantée. Moi c'est Nanda Akalia Nokoi .

La réaction d'Hatori, bien que moins voyante que celle d'Akito, était le même que celle d'Akito dans le fond. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Apparemment, pensa Nanda, « Akalia » était quelque chose de très important…..et intéressant !

Nanda : Dites, je m'y connais pas mal en mythologie grecque et romaine, et si je me trompes pas,Asclépios c'était le dieu de la médecine, non ? Et son nom en romain ce serait pasEsculape ?

Hatori : Exact. Tu t'y connais vraiment ?

Nanda : Bien sûr ! Euh…..si t'as l'occasion d'aller sur le Net, va sur n'importe quel site sérieux de mythologie, comme (attention, ce site n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé) et d'y lire les articles et divers tests écrit par N.N.Aka. C'est moi !

Hatori : (tout bas) Ca peut nous causer des problèmes ça…(tout haut) C'est super ! Maintenant, jeune fille, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Nanda : Je pensais que vous auriez compris…Mes amis, mon petit ami, et même son frère génial sont devenus autres que ceux que j'aime bien. Maintenant, j'ai même peur que mes proches aient changé eux aussi…. ! :-(

Hatori : Mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Personne ne peut avoir changé s'il n'y est pas destiné. Or je suis sûre que ceux pour qui tu as peur le sont, et c'est le fait que tu le saches intérieurement qui t'inquiète plus que le reste. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Nanda : Si…mais comment… ?!

Hatori : Ca, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Nanda : En tout cas, merci…je peux t'appeler Hatori ?

Hatori : Non. Appelle moi Kay, ce sera plus simple.

Nanda : Ok. Merci beaucoup Kay ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, Loïc va s'inquiéter sinon…

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier et s'en alla en courant vers chez elle, sa natte se balançant tranquillement derrière elle malgré la vitesse progressive que la jeune fille avait adopté pour rentrer chez elle. Tandis qu'elle filait, elle ne vit pas une autre jeune fille et lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Les deux tombèrent sur les fesses sur le trottoir et elle s'excusa promptement avant de reconnaître la jeune fille, qui avait des cheveux courts et châtains et des yeux verts clair abrités derrière des lunettes à la monture noire et rondes.

Nanda : Sara ? Désolée de t'avoir….

Sara : De m'avoir foncé dessus ? Ca fait rien ! ;)

Nanda : Désolée, vraiment…

Sara : Allez, ça sert à quoi de s'excuser quand je te dis que c'est pas grave ? Non, moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu est aussi bien habillée cet aprem !T'as un rendez-vous avec Julian ? 3

Décidément, rien n'échappait à sa meilleure amie. Et surtout pas le teint écrevisse de Nanda en cet instant !

Nanda : Ben…euh…euh…

Sara : Ca va, j'ai compris XD Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

Pendant une seconde un pensée étrange traversa l'esprit de Nanda : « Elle ne sait pas pour la transformation, alors boucle la, tu veux ?!? ». Le plus étrange c'était que la pensée avait la voix d'Akito Zeus. C'était comme si il parlait dans sa tête. Et comme sous une influence autre que la sienne, elle répondit :

Nanda : Il m'a posé un lapin.

Sara : C'est pas vrai !!!!

Nanda : Si, malheureusement…mais bon, ça ne fais rien…de toute façon, je préférait aller discuter avec Loïc ou Kay…

Sara : Oula, t'est sure que ça va toi ?

Nanda : Oui, pourquoi ?

Sara : Ben tu préfères la compagnie de ton frère à celle de Julian, c'est pas normal !!!

Nanda : Ben en fait…

Pour esquiver le pétrin dans lequel elle allait se fourrer, elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

Nanda : Mince alors ! Chuis en retaaaaaaaaaaard !!!! Désolé Sara, j'dois y aller, on m'attends !!!

Sara : Ok ! A demain en cours !

Nanda reprit sa course vers chez elle, espérant sincèrement qu'elle serait seule chez elle en rentrant. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa : Loïc était parti chez Nigel et Miguel et lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi il ne reviendrait que le lendemain. Elle soupira et s'écroula sur son lit, s'endormant instantanément tandis que l'après midi venait à peine de commencer.

Chez Nigel et Miguel 

Loïc, Nigel, Miguel, Kay et Julian étaient rassemblés dans le salon, ainsi que quelques autres. Ils attendaient tous une réponse de la part de Julian/Akito à la question de « Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici ?!? » Mais il ne daigna pas leur répondre, et tous repartirent chez eux, pour assumer la vie de leur réincarné.

Loïc monta rapidement les dizaines de marches qui séparaient son perron de celui des autres et ouvrit la porte. Il la referma avec soin, ferma aussi la porte de la chambre de sa « sœur » en murmurant doucement :

Loïc : Dormez bien, Majesté…

Il alla dans la sienne, et on vit alors s'opérer en lui une transformation. Son visage devint plus mûr, une aura noire le parai. Un chien, plus gros que la normale, apparut et vint se frotter à lui. Le nouveau Loïc sourit.

Loïc : Je suis bien content d'être redevenu Hastuharu Thanatos…cet humain est si ennuyeux, il n'a aucune personnalité !!!

---- To be continued ---

**Qu'en dites vous ?**

**Reviews ou e-mails please !!! (attention, pas de rewiews, pas de chapitre suivant!!!> )**

**Djehra…**


End file.
